


One Last Night

by Scarlet47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Comic, M/M, Romance, Top Harry, art fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. We weren't suppose to fall in love. It was suppose to be a one night stand, to be forgotten when Harry married Ginny. But when have things ever worked for them? Before this could all end. Before it all goes to hell... Before Draco could leave again, maybe forever, this time Harry whispers softly "Will you give me One Last Night?"





	1. One Last Night




	2. Phantasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. We weren't suppose to fall in love. It was suppose to be a one night stand, to be forgotten when Harry married Ginny. But when have things ever worked for them? Before this could all end. Before it all goes to hell... Before Draco could leave again, maybe forever, this time Harry whispers softly "Will you give me One Last Night?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on flashbacks, if some of you find it confusing, I can help you out there. 
> 
> 1\. The first flash back is when they are in Hogwarts. 
> 
> 2\. Second one is in the club.
> 
> 3\. There’s a flash back, in a flash back, Harry giving Draco his wand back.
> 
> 4\. Pansy guiding Draco. 
> 
> Hopefully that helps?
> 
> Thank you for reading Phantasm! Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Just Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. We weren't suppose to fall in love. It was suppose to be a one night stand, to be forgotten when Harry married Ginny. But when have things ever worked for them? Before this could all end. Before it all goes to hell... Before Draco could leave again, maybe forever, this time Harry whispers softly "Will you give me One Last Night?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Just Yours! Hope you enjoyed it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading One Last Night. I finally decided to upload this comic on Ao3! I know, about time lol hope you guys like it!! Come say hi to me on my tumblr @ https://scarlet47.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
